Circle of Life Ch. 4
The Lioness walked through the wasteland that was the Outlands. She hoped that she could find her little friend she had sent out earlier to said lands. And she sent him out for a reason. Several days ago, her pride had been taken from her. The sound she heard that day nearly sounded like thunder. But it was far from it. A Gorilla that looked to be Nine feet tall had come with several more of his kind and began a rampage through her Kingdom, the Wildlands. Before she went to face her, she sent her little Fox friend to send for a few close friends of hers to assist her. The beasts stopped only for her when she addressed their leader. The monstrous Leader, known as Bambo, told her that her days of leadership had come to an end and attacked her, apparently intending to kill her. A fight ensued. Eventually, the gorilla picked her up in his large, mighty hands, and threw her into a rushing river. She didn't know how long she was out, but eventually, she came to in the Backlands. She met with some Leopards who helped her back to health and she was on her way. And she caught a scent that was just what she was looking for. She followed the scent and saw the source of the smell. A fox with large ears she knew all too well was chewing on a large bone while walking around. "Harige?" The fennec fox raised his head and saw her. "Tiifu?" He said, obviously surprised to see her here, "O-oh, your majesty!" He bowed quickly before looking back up at her, "What're you doing gout here?" "You know, I used to live around here." Tiifu replied, laughing a bit before getting serious again, "Anyways, did you meet with Queen Kiara?" "Weeeeell...." Harige seemed a little nervous, "No I didn't, but I did see her nephew, Askari. I told him everything, but before I could tell him anything else, His dad came and I ran away. I heard he doesn't fare well with species he doesn't know." Tiiffu seemed to know who Askari's dad was, shaking her head while chuckling, "That sounds like Kion. Anyways, Thank you, Harige. You've sent the message to the royal family like I've asked. Anyways, now that I'm here, I may as well accompany you when we go visit the King and Queen of Avalor." As the Lioness and her Fennec fox confidante set out in the direction they were hoping Avalor was, there was only one thing that would stop them. And that specific thing was what happened. A strong wind began to blow around the two, swirling around clouds of dirt in the air. A small Cyclone formed in front of them. The swirling wind glowed a bright blue. The more it spun, the more supernatural it appeared to look. Tiifu dug her claws into the earth as she stood against the high winds. Harige tried to protect his face with his large ears, but the large appendages on his head worked more like parachutes than covers as he got blown back into his Comrade. Tiifu caught the fox with her forehead as she carried him behind a large rock as they both crouched down to get away from the winds. But soon enough, the winds died down and all was calm again. And as they both peered out, their eyes widened in shock. What stood before them was a group of beings they hadn't ever seen before. Three of them looked like Leopards but each with one unique trait; They all had wings. As for the tallest, she looked like them, but she was taller with bright red fur. While the Winged Leopards could not be described as anything they had seen, the Taller creature was easily recognized by Tiifu and Harige. The Lioness stepped forward and greeted the jaquin. "Hello, Queen Elena." Category:Fanfiction Category:Hueyslinger Category:Circle of Life Category:Chapters